gaogaigarfandomcom-20200214-history
Palparepa
The first of the 11 Planetary Masters of Sol to appear before GGG, and Guy Shishioh's counterpart. The only one of the Masters that does not appear to represent a planet. Program taking the form of a medical doctor with a large syringe mounted over his right forearm (which serves multiple purposes: bladed weapon, long-distance retrieval apparatus, neural manipulation tool) and a cylindrical apparatus mounted in place of his right eye that contains his Loud G-Stone. Can also sprout wings resembling those of a butterfly and combine to form Palparepa PLUS. Knowledgeable in the art of neurochemical manipulation: he personally reprogrammed the Repli-jin version of Mamoru Amami and at one point implanted Chemical Bolts into Evoluder Guy to manipulate his behavior. He also created Paras Particles, particles which greatly relax nerve cells, and saturated Repli-Earth with them in order to isolate and destroy GaoFighGar. Exhibits arrogant self-assurredness and an extreme god complex; sees Genesic GaoGaiGar (and, by extension, Evoluder Guy) as The Devil. Palparepa is a firm believer in the concept of "might makes right" - his favored saying is that the victor becomes God, the vanquished becomes the Devil, and that is the law of the material world. Combined with his god complex, this makes Palparepa continuously assured of his victory - he is a god, and thus cannot lose to the Devil. As befits his worldview, Palparepa is the only person besides the narrator to refer to Guy as the God of Destruction - all others tend to refer to his machine as Genesic or simply GaoGaiGar. Scenes with Palparepa fighting against Guy often include images of God (wielding an oversized golden sword) in combat with the Devil (who wields a spear, and is stylized to be similar in appearance to Genesic GaoGaiGar). Under the influence of his own Doping Cylinders as the pilot of Palparepa Prajna, he becomes much less self-controlled, as well as gaining an extremely ugly appearance with thick veins running across his entire body and his eye morphed into a solid red orb. Once in his final form, at which point he becomes a refined, divine version of his former self, his god complex becomes even more pronounced. In spite of this front, as Guy later realizes, Palparepa's aggressiveness stems from cowardice and fear of humanity. Palparepa is destroyed in Shinjuku, Repli-Japan, when Prajna is destroyed in a fight scene that pays homage to both the first and last fights of the TV series. His internal Loud G-Stone is then shattered by Evoluder Guy's left hand. Palparepa, along with all the Soul Masters save Pisa Sol and Palus Abel, is then replicated several dozen times by Pisa Sol. Several of these are destroyed by one shot from Genesic GaoGaiGar's Bolting Driver, and the rest by the Goldion Crusher. Any remaining Palparepas faded away with the destruction of Pisa Sol. During his last scene, Palparepa seems accepting of his own demise, uttering "it's the law of the material world" one last time - indicating that he has realized that Guy, and not himself, is the one who is the victor by his own laws, the one who wields the righteous power of God. Notes The syringe-like object on Palparepa's right arm is similar in design to the Dividing Driver, Gatling Driver and Bolting Driver, though it's never stated whether it has a function or if it's just there to enforce the similarities between GaoGaiGar and Palparepa. Category:Villains Category:11PMS Category:Deceased